Get my man back
by beckalikespie
Summary: When Aang leaves, he comes back... Different. He's more mature, and he seems to have abandoned all the feelings  he had for her. But theres one thing she knows. Shes gonna get her man back. Rated M for language and possible lemon.


Hi everyone, thanks for taking the time to read my story! It may start out kind of lame, but it gets better as it goes on. I love reviews, and suggestions are welcome. I'll respond to all of them, good or bad, as long as I don't have like, 10,000. The timeline is 4 years after the war, so their ages are-  
Katara=18 Sokka=19 Aang=16 Toph=16 Zuko=20.

* * * * * *  
Katara sat on her knees by a small opening in the ice, bending a blob of water in different random shapes, thinking of the moments in her life. Well really just one moment. The day when the Zuko was crowned the fire lord. How she and Aang shared a kiss as the sun set. How soft and gentle his lips were against hers. Even though he was slightly shorter than her, she didn't mind.

God... How did I let him go? She continued to bend as her mind slipped back in time, 4 years ago.

-Flashback-

They were all sitting down for breakfast. The dining room in Zuko's palace was extremely beautiful. With red silk curtains falling down from the ceiling and gold pillars. Then Aang stood up and announced that he was leaving. Everyone was shocked.

Sokka looked outraged, "What do you mean, leaving?"

"I can't just stay here. I have Avatar dutys and what not." He looked down, he had never been good at telling people what he wanted. She remembered how she and Sokka had allways argued about where they were going... Never giving him a say in the matter. She loved him, even if he needed to grow a pair.

Sokka and him argued for a while. She didn't hear what they were saying. She was too busy in her mind, a shrill ringing in her ears, and she knew she should be crying or something of the likes, but she was numb. At least untill the following day when he said his good-byes.

She cried as he left. Not saying a word to her. Just a single nod, no emotion in his eyes. Quite the oppisite of hers, they told him how much she was hurting, as no words in existance could say. He flew off and she buried her face in Sokka's chest screaming.

"C'mon, don't cry," He rubbed her arm soothingly, "He had to go."

"Why?" She pounded on his chest, "Why did he go? Doesn't he know how mutch I need him?"

"Um, sugar queen," Toph interupted, "Did you ever tell him?"

"No... How could I?" She wiped her eyes, "I couldn't just keep him to myself... The world needs him..."

"Thats what you get for falling in love with the avatar." Zuko looked down, blushing, he didn't realise he was thinking out loud.

"Shut up Zuko." Sokka and Toph said together.

-End flashback-

She laughed somberly while Sokka snuck up, unintentionaly, behind her.  
"Katara?"

"Eep!" Katara dropped the water she was bending, "Sokka, you scared me!"

"Oops, sorry." He loked at her sheepishly, "But you've been acting kind of down lately..."

"What?" She blushed turning away, "Why would you think that?"

"I know my little sister," He puffed out his chest, "Plus the whole damn village can hear you scream at night."

"Scream?" She scoffed, "I do not scream."

He put a hand to his forhead dramaticly, "Aang! Aang no! Don't leave me!"

"Hey!"

"Relax, sis," He reached in his pocket and pulled out a rolled peice of paper, "I got something for you."

She brightened, "Is it a water bending scroll?"

"No," He smiled, "Its... A LETTER!"

"A letter."

"Yup." He held out a small peice of paper, "Read who it's from."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Gosh, fine." She grabbed it and started reading, "Dear Sokka and Katara... Coming to visit... should arrive same day as the letter... see you guys soon..." Her eyes grew wide, "Aang?"

Sokka grinned, "And that letter came in this morning."

Suddenly a violent wind gust whipped around them.

"Well," Sokka yelled over the wind, "That was convienent!"

Appa landed a few feet away from them making that growling sound that only he could.

"Aang!" Katara yelled, running twords the now landed bison, tears rolling down her face.

She stopped as a figure rised from Appa's saddle, flying infront of her.

"Aang?" She looked up at the man in front of her, he'd grown. A lot. He was now a full foot above her.

"Katara!" He wrapped his arms around her, then pulled back grinning.

"Aang..." She touched his head, "You... You have hair!"

"Oh yeah..." He reached up and fiddled with his long wavy pony-tail.

She smiled up at him and pressed her lips to his, running her fingers though his hair, "I like it."

"Easy babe," He pushed her away, "It's been 4 years, I'm not exactly single."

"What?" Her brow furrowed.

"And I'm not exactly a little kid anymore." He lifted his chin, "Don't expect me to be treated as one."

"Aang!" Sokka ran up next to Katara, "How are ya'?"

"What's up Sokka?" He brightened.

Katara stared at him as the two boys talked, 'Not taken? What does that mean? Did he meet someone? Why did he act that way whan he kissed her? Didn't he still like her?

As she answered all the questions in her head, she reached one conclusion.

She was gonna get her man back.

***** Hee hee, thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
